Goal: Every day millions of pediatric patents receive medications to relieve pain and produce sedation. This conference will seek to bring together a variety of providers in different medical and dental specialties (who practice pediatric sedation) for the purpose of defining the most problematic issues in the field and discussing future research endeavors. Specific Aims: 1) Provide four lectures on the current "hot button" issues in pediatric sedation 2) Obtain expert input on pediatric sedation from leaders in the fields of dentistry, oral surgery, pediatric emergency medicine, pediatric radiology, pediatric intensive care, and pediatric anesthesiology. 3) Build consensus on the most pressing research needs in the field of pediatric sedation. 4) Create a national pediatric sedation study group. Conference Design: Formal Lecture Series: The conference will begin with four lectures by current leaders in pediatric sedation research and clinical practice. Lectures will include a review of sedation accidents in children, a description of the current use of common agents for pediatric sedation, an outline of the development and implementation of sedation teams and a description of a new method for evaluating the efficacy and safety of pediatric sedation work. Expert Consensus and Case Review: Twenty nationally recognized experts from a wide range of medical fields will be gathered for a directed round table discussion. This panel will be presented with videotape recordings of actual sedation events. They will then be asked to comment on a specific series of issues related to each exemplar case. Information regarding treatment options, safety monitors and rescue strategies will be sought. A moderator will guide the discussion and transfer the floor between speakers. Consensus will be sought on issues which represent the most controversial and least controlled factors in pediatric sedation today. Dissemination of Information: Conference proceedings will be transmitted in real time via the Internet. In addition, a formal summary report of the meeting proceedings will be published.